Black Envy
by allg0nemadd
Summary: Why should Bellatrix be the Dark Lord's new favourite? Lucius knows the answer, and he hates Bella for it. But is it just hate he is feeling? And can he have something that belongs to Lord Voldemort? Lucitrix/Bellamort, ADULT CONTENT, mild violence. COMP
1. Chapter 1

**The Obligatory Spiel**: _All characters belong to their respective creators; I am only playing with them. Thanks for reading, and as always, R&R!_

**Warning! **_Contains adult content. If this offends you, or you do not like the pairing, please don't read. I know people get serious over HP fics, but please don't flame. We're all entitled to our own stories. Thanks!_

Black Envy_  
_

The manor was silent, just as he liked it. The silence gave him a sense of calm, and time to sort through his thoughts. His slender fingers moved to his temples, gently massaging them in an effort to prevent the raging headache he knew was coming. He could feel it in his neck, the tight stiffening and ache behind his eyes could mean nothing else. Letting his eyes close upon the window he had been looking out of, he imagined he was elsewhere.

It was not like him to want an easy route out, or to completely hide away, but lately it seemed to be an appealing solution. He had become more afraid of death in these days, though he was on the winning team. He felt suddenly cast out, expired, used up. He used to wear the glory like a well-pressed robe. His hair had been longer and shiner then. He got more sleep, and always held the air of confidence about himself. But now, he was merely a man. A man like any other: less than great.

But _He_ was great. _He _had done great things. _He_ could justify having headaches by having something to show for them. Indeed, the Dark Lord was much better than him. He wondered sullenly why the Dark Lord even kept him around. Perhaps it was because Voldemort was waiting for Lucius to return to the shining warrior he had been before. Perhaps it was simply because the Dark Lord was too busy and too lazy to get rid of him. He was hardly worth the effort. The job was probably to be done by someone else anyhow. Lucius cringed at the thought of another Death Eater turning against him and his family, dispensing of them as if they were common Mudbloods-all for the praise and attention of the Dark Lord.

And he knew who that would be…

Bellatrix Lestrange valued attention from the Dark Lord more than any of them, and because of that, and her own crazed adoration for torture, she would probably be the one to get rid of them all. But could she, or would she kill her own sister? Lucius opened his eyes, hoping the images of his own murder would fade from them.

And when had Bellatrix attained such a high position? It always used to be him beside Lord Voldemort. The Malfoys were always his best followers… When did a Black usurp that position? He knew the answer. He didn't want to admit it to himself, but he knew. Bellatrix matched Voldemort's relentless nature and tendency for murder. There was nothing she wouldn't do, and especially for him. But above all, Lucius knew, Bellatrix was offering Voldemort something even he could not resist. Even the darkest and most powerful of wizards had needs of the flesh, and Lucius was sure that Bellatrix was serving her Master in more ways than the obvious.

Damn her! He thought briefly about Narcissa and why she couldn't be more like her sister, and then perhaps they would again hold the comfy seat next to Lord Voldemort. But upon the obtrusive image of his Cissy offering her body to Voldemort, he changed his mind. If anything, he thought, at least the Malfoy's still had their dignity.

Then he felt a tinge of guilt, realizing that he had been no better than the Dark Lord when it came to Bellatrix's temptation. He recalled the many lonely nights spent at the Ministry, only to come home to a tired and unresponsive Narcissa, who was too busy taking care of their baby son to participate in acts of affection. He recalled, with another pang of guilt, how Cissy's sister had been so refreshing- a break from the mundane and monotony that had become his early marriage.

Where Cissy was light and sweet, Bella was dark and mischievous. He opened a part of him that he usually kept hidden, and he enjoyed immensely how he felt around her. She must have known, must have been trying to arouse him, because he didn't have to do much to have her. After a few torrid evenings and one particularly memorable afternoon, Lucius felt much better about his life, or at least the part he kept hidden. After Bella was sent to Azkaban and the Dark Lord returned in part, Lucius had all but forgotten about his affair, but when he helped to break the Death Eaters out of Azkaban the last year, seeing Bella brought back not only his memories, but his desires.

It had been much harder to carry on the situation presently however, as Bella was confined to Malfoy Manor and constantly under the watch of Voldemort. He himself was being watched closely by Cissy, but he knew she was only making sure that he was being an effective father to Draco. Still, he and Bella had shared at least two encounters since her breakout. They had been enjoyable, but Lucius still felt an uncomfortable sensation about Bella's closeness to Voldemort. He would not admit to jealousy; he was not, could not, be that enamored with Bella, especially if she was to turn against him.

He sighed, wondering what exactly was to become of him. A clock ticked from atop the mantle, but the sound was distant to him. Time no longer seemed to matter. He was aware that he was, and had been, waiting… but everybody was. That's all anyone seemed to be doing anymore. Waiting. Even the great Harry Potter was waiting.

But Lucius was tired of waiting. With a huff he stood, deciding that anything was better than nothing. He marched out of the study, his boots thumping noisily on the stone floor. He plodded down the long corridor, ignoring the moving portraits on the walls. He only had eyes for one, and he would stomp through the whole house to find her if he had to.

Luckily, he did not. As he rounded a staircase on the third floor, he saw her emerging from her bedroom.

"Lucius," she nodded as she closed her door. "Have you seen Cissy?"

Lucius had no time for greetings, and no patience for questions. Hurriedly he advanced towards her. She seemed to notice his urgency, and her eyes widened as he took her arm and led her back into her bedroom. He closed the door and latched it behind them, then turned to her.

"What are you doing with the Dark Lord?" He demanded, his voice cold.

She looked completely taken aback at his question, and her eyes seemed to search him for an answer. "What are you talking about?"

Lucius stepped closer, his hand going to his want instinctively. "I said," he started, backing her slowly up against the wall. "What are you doing with the Dark Lord? It must be something serious, as you spend all your time with him. I wondered what exactly could be taking that much time…"

"What are you playing at?" Bellatrix whispered, her eyes full of fear at Lucius' scornful expression.

"You're seducing him, aren't you," Lucius said flatly. "Do you think the more you entice him the better your chances will be for survival?"

Bella's face was blank, but there was understanding in her eyes. She seemed to grow less afraid and even scoffed lightly. "That's what this is about? You're afraid I am using my body to get what I want?" His eye twitched as she began to laugh at him. That crazy laugh he had come to associate with other people's peril and humiliation was not something he wanted to endure. "Really! I'm flattered that you would get jealous over something like that, Lucius, but-"

She was stopped mid-sentence as the tip of Lucius' wand slid up her throat. "Jealous," he said loudly, "Is not something I am, or have ever been."

Her eyes were wide again, the smile completely wiped from her mouth. He looked at her pale skin, her chest rising and falling as she breathed.

"Lucius," she whispered lightly.

"No," Lucius said simply. "I want to know the truth Bella."

"What truth? Why does this concern you?" She asked, frustration in her voice. She couldn't be intimidated for long. Lucius loved this, though he would never admit it.

"It concerns me," he said sternly. "Because I am in His service, and being so, I am naturally concerned with His well-being."

Bella snickered. "I am in _His_ service as well, and I also care about _His_ well being. Therefore, whatever I do for _Him_ is for his own good."

Lucius scowled at her, letting his wand down and re-sheathing it. "Know this Bella," he said, pointing an accusatory finger at her. "I have no problem hurting you to help Him… even if you are my wife's sister."

His last words had little effect on her; she merely looked bored and hopeful that his threats were nearly over. Lucius turned away from her, still quite infuriated and restless. The word 'jealous' still rang through his head. Ridiculous! How could he be jealous of the Dark Lord? He shook his head at the thought, but when he turned back to Bella he felt an odd compulsion to take her. He felt he needed to reclaim what he once had, before she had given herself completely to the Dark Lord. After all, Lucius had been there first.

He looked into her eyes with a hungry expression. She must have read it, because she did not seem surprised when he took her chin in his hands and kissed her roughly.

"Lucius!" She said under his lips. He pulled away, frowning but listening. "Cissy is home! Draco is downstairs!"

"Hush!" Lucius said, the names of his family the last thing he wanted to hear prior to this. He replaced his lips on hers to quiet her, and his hands quickly lifted her skirts. She gasped lightly as his hand brought her pelvis close to him.

"Lucius, no!" She all but shouted, her hands moving to his shoulders to push him away. He was beyond having mercy on her. Why show mercy to someone who would not show it themselves?

"What? Are you afraid, Bella?" He taunted lightly as he pushed her back against the wall, ignoring her long nails digging into his shoulders. "Afraid the Dark Lord himself will catch us?"

Bella shook her head once, but her face conveyed that she was afraid. Her eyes watched Lucius' hands as they moved to his trousers, unbuttoning the silver clasp. "Well good, let him," Lucius rasped, his hand moving inside his pants. "I _want_ him to see us. I want him to know how foul you really are… How low you can bring yourself… and with your own sister's husband!"

Bella's maniacal laugh returned and she seemed to lose all fear. "You only want him to see us so he'll know that you were here first!" She panted. "You want _him_ to feel jealousy, that's it!"

The truth in her words stung Lucius and only heightened his anger. His dark eyes flickered as he realized that Bella's relentlessness was the exact thing that was turning him on and driving him forward. She must have known this, because she scoffed with hostility and gave him a snotty look.

"How wrong can you be?" He said cooly. His hand stroked down her face and to her bosom, her eyes following it. "If you're going to play games with people Bella, you have to be prepared for the competition."

Bella stared into his eyes. If she was confused, she didn't let it show. Lucius let her linger on his words for a moment, before his lips went to her neck, and he fumbled with her skirts again until they were completely lifted. He could hear her ragged breathing as he situated himself against her, slowly easing himself into her.

"You're going mad," Bella whispered, closing her eyes as he began a gentle rhythm in and out of her.

"Interesting that you would recognize the symptoms in another," Lucius said, his mouth next to her ear while his hand buried itself in her dark black curls.

She let this jibe slide. He wondered if she was enjoying this. As angry as he had become with her, a small part of him, the part that gave him the uncomfortable sensation he had come to know as jealousy, hoped that deep down she was enjoying him like she used to.

As he pondered his secondary feeling of admiration for her, he only grew frustrated with himself, thrusting harder into her. She had to grip the top of the bookshelf nearby to keep herself standing as Lucius faced her completely, his eyes large and dark. Her face had grown soft, her lips slack and her eyes partially closed. Lucius knew her body, at least, was enjoying this. She met his severe gaze with her own. The only sound was of their breathing, his ragged and quick and hers little gasps, a hint of a whimper under each exhalation.

"Does he treat you this way?" Lucius broke the silence, slowing his pace slightly so as to preserve the moment longer. "Is he nearly as effective as me?"

Bella seemed to be considering, but did not answer. He didn't expect her to. He wanted to talk to her, but he didn't want to be talked back to. She watched his face as he continued verbally bashing her.

"He is only using you, you must realize," Lucius found a light ripple of pleasure run through him as he spoke to her with such disgust. "He'll have his fun, then he'll be done with you. Sad to think about really… but it was a choice you made."

Her bottom lip stuck out as it did when she did not get her way, or was being affronted. Her eyes were full of hatred, but her hands moved to his hips as his pace increased again.

"Then I will be at the top again!" Lucius' voice quavered as his ragged breathing increased. His long blonde hair fell about his face as he moved his head to her bosom. He could smell the sweetness of her sweat-a smell he recognized as purely her and drove him wild. Her hands were now on his head, her fingers combing through his hair.

He knew he must continue pestering her; it was the only way he could release this tension and get over the fit he had been in. He needed to assert himself as the leader, otherwise _she _would continue to rule by Voldemort's side and he would be done away with.

His hands moved to hers, tearing them out of his hair and pressing them to the wall. She winced lightly as her knuckles hit the hard stone. As his hands gripped her wrists, he suddenly realized his mistake. The forefinger of his right hand was pressed firmly on her left wrist, directly atop her black tattoo of the Dark Mark. He stopped thrusting, though his body protested, and his eyes grew wide. A trickle of sweat ran down his temple as he looked from her wrist to her face. Her eyes followed his gaze to her wrist and she realized what had happened. Her lips curled evilly into a malicious grin, as she whispered lightly, "I guess he'll be coming then…"

**_TBC_**


	2. Chapter 2

_**Warning: This chapter contains a bit of violence. If you're not into violence, please don't read.**_

_R&R always appreciated!  
_

**Final Chapter**

Lucius scarcely had time to compose himself. In a swirling, dark wind, the Dark Lord appeared. Lucius felt his stomach sink, thinking perhaps it would fall right out of him. He backed slowly away from Bellatrix as Voldemort's snake-like gaze panned the room.

"My lord!" Lucius acted as normally as he could, though he was standing in Bella's bedroom. "What a pleasant surprise!"

"Which one of you summoned me?" Voldemort's voice was cold, his eyes slicing into Lucius like knives. He slowly advanced towards Lucius, waiting for an answer.

Bella stood stiffly against the wall, and hesitantly began to laugh. Lucius looked at her, hoping she would take the blame, since it was her mark that was touched. But she only stood, her laughter increasing until it was almost delirious. Voldemort's eyes never left Lucius.

"Lucius," Voldemort said, taking a few steps towards him. "Is there- something you needed me to see?"

Lucius hesitated visibly. He needed a story, and quickly. Bella's snickering did not help. Voldemort seemed to know he was about to lie, because as Lucius stammered his first word, the Dark Lord raised his wand to his throat.

Bella stopped laughing and Lucius could feel her hungry gaze upon him. His breath stilled and his blood went cold. He could be seconds from death.

"I thought I made it clear," started Voldemort. "That you aren't to summon me unless it is truly important."

Lucius nodded, hoping to recover some of his dignity by making his expression tough. "My lord, it was my mistake. I didn't mean to summon you…"

"The Dark Mark thinks for itself, Lucius," Voldemort said coldly. "It can't be merely brushed by the fingers or touched by others unless they do it specifically with passion in their blood. Do you mind explaining to me _how_ you made such a-_ mistake_?"

Lucius chanced a glance at Bella, but her eyes were only on Voldemort. He couldn't make up a lie to cover this. He knew that he had been _quite_ passionate when he took Bella's arm in his. He never expected that that passion would be strong enough to summon the Dark Lord. But as Voldemort's wand dug into his throat, he knew he had to say something.

Very well… If she was to betray him, he would have to beat her to it.

"In all honesty, it wasn't me, my lord," Lucius said, his eyes flashing briefly to Bella. Voldemort followed his eyes, looking to his faithful follower who hesitated under both of their gazes.

"Bella?" Voldemort turned back to Lucius. "Why would Bella summon me to this little… meeting you seem to be having?"

Lucius raised his eyebrows, thinking quickly. "Well, she didn't mean to. You see… she had been acting most strangely this evening, summoning me to her bedroom and talking about secret… desires and needs," Lucius said, the lie stinging his lips but giving him a sense of relief. He looked to his feet for effect, hoping his story was convincing.

"HE LIES!" Bella screamed, stepping forward, but stopping as Voldemort raised a pale white hand.

"Continue," the Dark Lord ordered.

"Well," Lucius said as smoothly as he could. "I think she merely got carried away, and when her hands touched my wrists, she must have summoned you."

Bella fidgeted, but did not speak. Voldemort looked placid. If the insinuation that Bella had desired Lucius made Voldemort jealous or angry, it was not apparent on his face.

Lucius hoped his lie was holding, and found it torturous he could not read the Dark Lord's expressions. Bella must have been anxious too, and was the first to break the odd silence.

"My lord, that's not the truth at all!" She said frantically, stepping towards him. "It was the other way around! I swear!"

"She is lying," Lucius said coldly, hoping Voldemort would remember his former closest follower, and trust his word over hers.

Bella shook her head, grimacing but still not looking at Lucius.

"Silence!" hissed Voldemort. "It is no longer of concern to me _who_ summoned me. I'd rather like to know _why _the two of you are here, and to what purpose was the meeting that I seemed to have interrupted?"

Bella finally looked at Lucius, but Lucius could only stare back. If he told Voldemort his purpose, he would surely be punished or killed, but if Bella told him her side, she might be punished as well. They were both without a story, and stood like guilty children caught stealing from a toy shop.

Lucius knew Bellatrix would come up with something quickly. She was cunning, and cared more about herself and Lord Voldemort than anyone. She would get Lucius into hot water quickly. He had to speak first.

"Well my lord," Lucius stood up tall, hoping his lies were not traceable. "It seems Bellatrix here has a bit of a concern."

Bella's eyes bore into Lucius, but he pretended not to notice. Voldemort waited for more.

"She came to me this evening, and asked me to return with her to her room so that she might talk to me more privately. It seems she is having- second thoughts about her loyalties. She wonders if perhaps betraying her cousin Sirius and fighting against Harry Potter might not be in her best interest."

The lie practically burned Lucius' lips. If looks could kill, Bella's would have done away with Lucius moments ago. He noted her hand sliding towards her wand, though he knew she would not kill in the presence of Voldemort unless instructed to.

Hastily, he continued. "So as we were discussing these matters, she admitted something to me that I must say I find troubling."

Voldemort's long fingered hand moved to his chin, his eyes searching Lucius' as he spoke.

"She admitted to having feelings for me," Lucius said, knowing he was digging Bella a much deeper grave, especially if the Dark Lord did indeed favour her sexually. "And I kindly explained that I was married, and happily so, but it didn't seem enough for her. She couldn't help but force me to her, and doing so she touched my Mark, and probably summoned you."

"FILTHY-" Bella started, but Voldemort held up a hand again, silencing her. Her pale cheeks were rosy with anger, and Lucius turned away from her dark eyes.

Voldemort looked contemplative, glancing from Lucius to Bella, and back again. "If this is truly the story," he said, a slight excitement in his voice as he continued, "then I believe a punishment is in order."

Bella's eyes flashed with alarm, and she backed herself further into the wall as Voldemort turned to her. Lucius watched helplessly, hoping he would not have to bear witness to this and wondering just what he had done.

"Bella," Voldemort said coldly to her. "My Bella… My most loyal. How could you question your standing?"

She braced herself against the wall as Voldemort slowly advanced. Lucius felt momentarily sorry for her, but remembering his fear of her destroying him, he reminded himself that he was to be in charge once more, no matter how he obtained that power.

"After all I've done for you," Voldemort was almost touching her, his head bearing down on hers. Bella hung her head to the side, her eyes closed tightly.

Voldemort traced a finger along her jawbone, confirming Lucius' premonitions that he was closer to Bella than professionally appropriate. A pang of jealousy swept through him, but dissolved as Voldemort raised his wand to Bella's neck.

"Why do you force me to do this, Bella?" Voldemort cooed. "You know I find it unpleasant too."

His wand slid down Bella's neck, leaving a light pink trail behind on her pale skin. Lucius found it mesmerizing. He did not want to watch Bella suffer, but could not take his eyes away.

"_Crucio!"_ Voldemort hissed, and Bella doubled over in pain, gripping her stomach and moaning.

Lucius' interest turned to fear, and his eyes grew wide at her screams. He felt his heart begin to pound as he watched her slide to the floor, writhing in pain. He stepped forward, wanting it to end, but Voldemort flashed him a glance that stopped him in his tracks.

"Concern Lucius?" Voldemort inquired.

Lucius shook his head, not wanting to stand up to the Dark Lord.

Voldemort turned back to Bella, who had caught her breath and stood on all fours, gripping her stomach with one hand.

"I'm sorry, my lord! I'm sorry!" She whispered to the floor.

Voldemort gave her a scornful look. "I will not have any of my followers questioning their loyalties, Bellatrix. You of all people should have known better."

He flicked his wand and she again screamed, her hands going this time to her head.

Lucius felt ill. He could not watch this. He loved Bella, though he only just admitted it to himself. He wanted to hold her, to comfort her. He whimpered lightly as he watched tears pour down Bella's face.

Voldemort again turned to him. "Did you speak?"

"N-No," Lucius stammered, his concerned eyes on Bella.

"Alright then," Voldemort turned back to her, dropping his wand arm. She fell to the floor, curling herself up. Voldemort kneeled before her, turning her over onto her back.

"And desiring Lucius," Voldemort said, tsking. "I thought you were completely devoted to me. Isn't that what you promised me?"

Bella's eyes were open, and she nodded slightly, still breathing heavily and clutching her stomach.

"Yes," Voldemort whispered to her. "You promised not even your husband would share you. You devoted yourself completely to me. Your heart, your mind, your body." Voldemort's hand moved to Bella's chest, slowly sliding down her side and to her hip. "I am hurt that you would forsake me in this way more-so than any other." He barely whispered the last part, but Lucius heard it clearly. He felt suddenly ill, realizing that this _was_ something Bella was guilty of, but wanting this, of all things, to not cause her punishment.

Voldemort raised his wand again, and fear lined Bella's face. Lucius had a feeling that whatever curse was to come, it would be the most unpleasant yet. As Voldemort's face glowed in passion and fury, Lucius' heart pounded out of his chest. He could no longer hear, his pulse pounding overwhelmingly in his head. His eyes flickered, and before he knew what he was doing, he stepped forward.

"NO!" He screamed, surprising himself with his own voice.

Voldemort's head swung up to him, his eyes blood red and hungry. Lucius knew he was moments from his own death, but as he looked at the small figure of Bella on the floor, her wild hair spread over the floorboards and her chest rising and falling heavily, he could only think of her. He would kill himself for her, for Narcissa, and for his own good.

"My lord," Lucius started, suddenly uncaring and unafraid of the snake-like man that stood before him. "I am the one that desired Bella. I came to her tonight. I forced her to my will," He considered telling him that she had done so willingly before, but could not subject her to any guilt. "It was all me. I touched her arm and summoned you. I blamed her wrongly. Her punishment should be mine!"

Voldemort's face was passionate still as Lucius fell to his knees from the adrenaline. He felt himself begin to weep, perhaps for himself, perhaps for Bella. The Dark Lord stepped towards him. Lucius' gaze moved from the hem of his robes to his face. He looked deathly serious, but then a small sneer spread over his lips until her was smiling deviously. A light chuckle followed, cold and raspy.

Lucius sat like a condemned felon, his hands shaking intensely. Voldemort kneeled before him and rolled his wand between his fingers as he spoke.

"Yes, I know," he murmured, still smiling. Behind him, Bella was standing, brushing dust off of her dress, her face turned up in a sneer.

"I have known for a while, dear Lucius," Voldemort said cooly. "Not much escapes me, you must realize."

Lucius felt cold. It took all his strength to look Voldemort in the eye and try not to tremble. Bella now stood directly behind her master, her head cocked to the left as she smiled down at Lucius as if he were an adorable puppy. His eyes moved from her to Voldemort.

"I must confess, I know your temptation," Voldemort gestured with his hand to Bella. "But you must respect what does not belong to you."

Lucius then realized what was happening. Bella had set him up. She had arranged all of this. She had summoned the Dark Lord, though he knew not when. She had forced Lucius to take her forcefully and she had feigned her pain and punishment, knowing Lucius was likely to blame her. She had spoken to Voldemort about Lucius and his desires, and sought to end his pursuit of her. It all fit together like an obscure puzzle; he had been duped into confession, and probably his own death.

Voldemort seemed to read the understanding on Lucius' face, and nodded slowly. "You underestimate much," he hissed, referring to Bella. "You must realize how loyal my followers are. I know everything."

Bella's expression was now more serious, and Lucius finally let himself look at her. She had betrayed him, just as he knew she would. She was clever; he had always known. His mind flashed back to her lying on the floor in pain, knowing now that it had all been staged. He did not regret what he did however. He could not regret saving her, though she was never in any real danger.

Her eyes burned into his, many unspoken things passing between them. He saw her in happier times, when life seemed less complicated. He saw himself, younger and less afraid. He remembered the smell of her skin and the feeling of her hair in his fingers. He could hear her laugh and see that bright smile, and with all this, he knew he could never regret the choice he made. He had betrayed her, and would die for it.

Voldemort raised himself and stood next to Bella. Lucius let his gaze drop to the floor, knowing that he had intruded upon the Dark Lord's most precious secret and love. The guilt weighed down his fear, and there was only remorse in his heart. He did not speak, but only waited for Voldemort to raise his wand and be done with it.

But the blow never came.

Instead, Voldemort gently stroked Bella's cheek, a gesture Lucius found odd-fitting on the Dark Lord. He then spun majestically, disappearing in a swirl of black and grey. As he faded away, Lucius heard a barely audible hiss, which uttered three words…

"_Never again Lucius."_

He was being given a second chance. He knew not why, but felt grateful about the Dark Lord's decision. There would be time for relief later, for now, he still felt sick with guilt at the thought of his indiscretions.

Bella still stood in the center of the floor, but as the last of Voldemort faded away, she turned back to Lucius. Without a word, she walked past him to her bed. Climbing in and pulling her blanket about herself, she curled up facing the window, her back to him. Lucius knew not what to say, and knew talking itself might seem inappropriate. Carefully he raised himself, the blood rushing from his head and making him dizzy. He walked slowly towards the door, his thoughts on Narcissa and how much he would like to see her now.

As he turned the handle and opened the door, he turned back to Bella. He looked upon her with admiration, his feelings of jealousy all but abated. He knew she probably wasn't listening, or had fallen asleep, but still he whispered to her, ever so softly,

"Thank you."

**END**


End file.
